New Super Smash Bros Universe
by Marioexpertken
Summary: This crossover is not only between two worlds, but almost every world collides, regardless of what kind, video games, movies, books, whatever. Mario along with his friends in the Mushroom Kingdom as well as others from other worlds they have met in the Smash Bros. fights are about to blast off to different worlds that are even beyond the reaches of their worlds.


Okay, this is my first story &amp; this story is a multi-crossover of not only in video games, but any kind of media like movie, books, etc. I probably expect some critisism for this, well just wanted share it to the community. There would be references or whatever it is.

* * *

**It's just another peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads living in harmony, doing their usual activities. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Wario &amp; Waluigi are kart racing in Mario Circuit, which is one of the different courses that have different incarnation, the Mario Circuit they're racing on is in the Mario Kart Grand Prix 11 race course park. Peach went first, Mario went second, Luigi went third, Daisy went fourth, Bowser went fifth, Waluigi went sixth &amp; Wario went last.**

**"Argh! I got last place all because of that stupid Spiny Shell shot by you, Mario!" Wario complaining at Mario, "Well, better luck next time. Good game." said Mario, "You shouldn't have used the Super Horn too early, you just used it on me." said Bowser. The gang congratulates Peach for being first, "Thank you, good game everyone!" said Peach.**

**Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Wario &amp; Waluigi went back to Peach's Castle to have snacks. Peach cooked pasta for Mario, Luigi, Daisy, herself &amp; Waluigi, also she cooked beef jerkey for Bowser &amp; gave a bowl of garlic for Wario. "You know, I just wonder what's beyond our world, even way beyond our friends's worlds like Hyrule, Eagleland, Dream Land, Skyworld, Hocotate, Lylat, the Pac-World, Mega Man's world, even Sonic's world." Mario wondering what's like outside our universe, "Well, E. Gadd said there is, but is unsure what are they, there're actually like a gazillion of worlds out there, that's when he's upgrading the Comet Observatory with the help of Rosalina &amp; the Lumas to make it go hyperspeed, which would be useful to travel different worlds." said Luigi, "Really?!" Daisy excited, "Yes, he's already done &amp; he's inviting us, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Link, Zelda, Ness, Lucas, Ninten, Kirby, Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Samus, Captain Falcon, Fox, Olimar, Sonic, Pac-Man &amp; Mega Man. He'll be expecting us tomorrow, the meeting place is Toad Town." said Peach. "Well if that's the case, we better send letters to them, they'll be excited to come with us." said Waluigi, everyone agrees the idea &amp; sends them to each of their friends. Then, Mario, Luigi goes back to their home, Bowser goes back to his castle &amp; Wario &amp; Waluigi goes back to their own house as well so that everyone can rest for tomorrow.**

**The next day, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Link, Zelda, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ness, Lucas, Ninten, Captain Falcon, Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Olimar, Sonic, Pac-Man &amp; Mega Man went to the park in Toad Town as what E. Gadd said. "Mario, since you &amp; the others invited all of us, you'd better be right about it." Link unsure if the Comet Observatory can really go that fast. Then, the ship arrives with Rosalina, E. Gadd &amp; the Lumas. "Hello everyone, I see you all are present now." said E. Gadd. Everyone went in &amp; the ship blasts off from the World of Trophies before it now blasts away from their home worlds, "Rosalina, E. Gadd, how's it gonna reach to a different world? The speed is the same as when me, Luigi &amp; Rosalina went to the center of the universe in the Mushroom World." Mario unsure if it can go really fast, "Just as the meter fills up &amp; the hyperdrive button is pressable." said E. Gadd, "Just be patient." said Rosalina. As the Comet Observatory passes by the Lylat System, the meter is full &amp; the button to activate the hyperdrive can be pressed. "Mario, do the honor." E. Gadd asks Mario to press the button, Mario nervously presses the button &amp; the Comet Observatory starts to power-up &amp; goes hyperspeed, "Wow!" Daisy feeling the speed of the ship going very fast, "HERE WE GO!"" Luigi in excitement.**

**The ship finally reaches in what appears to be a different universe. "I'll press this red button to stop." said E. Gadd. He presses the button &amp; the ship slows down to normal speed, but accidentally ends up falling into a planet, "Oh no, we're gonna crash!" said Ness, Rosalina then says "Hang on!". The ship then crash lands, knocking out Mario &amp; the gang unconscious.**

**After an hour, Mario is coming around a bit but is sleeping, "Mama mia... What a dream..." Mario thinking he was dreaming, "You've been out cold for an hour now." a man is tending Mario, "I had a... dream that me, my brother &amp; my friends were experimenting the Comet Observatory in using a hyperdrive &amp; ended up crash landing what appears to be a planet that looks like one gigantic city..." said Mario. "Well, you'll be alright here in the Jedi Temple." said the man. This awakens Mario, "Jedi Temple?!" Mario suddenly surprised &amp; sees the man, "Who? Who are you?" Mario asking the man, "I am Luke, Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight... You know, I've never seen these kind of clothes before." Luke introducing himself. "They're called overalls. Where am I?" said Mario, "You're in the Jedi Temple, if you're wandering what planet is this, it's Coruscant." said Luke, "Coruscant, I've never heard of this planet before. Mama mia! It wasn't a dream, the hyperdrive worked." Mario realizing what happened, "It looks like you're not from here are you." said Luke, "Yes. We're not from here. Wait a minute, where're my friends?" Mario asking Luke, Luke answered "They're alright, they're awake, waiting for you outside, they were also knocked out when your ship crashed, which looks quite odd.". Mario gets up &amp; sees through the window, what he sees is a futuristic city, "Wow, I am in a different universe..." Mario filled with awe.**

**Mario goes out of the room where he sees the inside of the Jedi Temple, he sees Jedi Knights &amp; Masters walking by &amp; padawans being trained. "Wow, I never thought we're not the only universe." said Mario, "Me too, where are you from?" Luke wandering where Mario &amp; his friends come from, "From a different universe, some of us are from the Mushroom World, Hyrule and etc. Oh sorry, I didn't introduced myself, name's a-Mario." Mario introducing himself. "Mario, that's a nice name, you're looking for your friends aren't you, I'll take you to where they are." said Luke, Mario &amp; Luke then went a room where Mario's friends are.**

**"Bro! You're okay!" Luigi happy to see his brother alright, "Are you okay Mario?" said Peach. "I am fine, looks like you all guys are alright..." Mario in relief. "Mario, these are my friends &amp; family, my parents Anakin &amp; Padme, my sister Leia, Han, Chewbacca, &amp; the droids C-3PO &amp; R2-D2." Luke introducing them to Mario &amp; friends. "It's a pleasure to met you." said 3PO, "You guys look odd looking though, nice to meet you." said Leia, "What are your names?" Padme asked, the gang introduced themselves &amp; explained where they came from.**

**"So let me get this straight, you guys are from a different universe that's far far away from ours &amp; you wonder what's like outside yours?" Han asked, "Yep" said Ness. Just then a figure suddenly came flying into Coruscant &amp; crashes in the room, "Oww... My head, you guys forgot to invite me in" the mysterious figure gets up, "Well, if it isn't Pittoo" said Pit, "WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT FOR THE 100TH TIME!" said Dark Pit, "Sorry if I leave you behind, I was so eager to go I forgot about you so much, if I were you, be quick next time got it." said Viridi. Later the group went to look around the ciry, filled with many futuristic buildings, people &amp; many more.**

**Just then, they are ambushed by a two Sith Lords, "Oh no, Darth Maul &amp; Count Dooku." Luke about to fight. The group went into a fight with the two Siths, however, they all got overwhelmed by the two. But just as the two about to do a finishing blow, Yoda, Obi-Wan &amp; Qui-Gonn, came in time &amp; saved the group, "Thanks, I think we have to go back to the Comet Observatory now, run!" Mario decided to leave, Mario &amp; the gang ran to the ship &amp; Rosalina waves her wand , which starts the ship &amp; blasts off.**

**Just as they thought they're safe, they are ambushed by a fleet of Stardestroyers. "Well well Jedi, how are you're friends &amp; family, how odd looking those new found are." said Darth Sideous or what we could call him Palpatine. "Argh, not you again." Han frustrated. "AHHH!" come on lets just use the hyper drive!" Wario paniking, which lead to him pressing the button, "No Wario no!" Ninten warning him. The ship then blasts off again into hyper speed.**

**The Comet Observatory then exit hyper speed &amp; are now in what appears to be a real life Earth. "Um, E. Gadd, where are we now?" Sonic asked, "Don't know, but we'll land here in California, which is nearby. " E. Gadd replied. The ship then lands on a forest &amp; everyone went out, "Where are we?" Luke asked, "I am afraid I don't have any data about this place Master Luke" said 3PO. Then, Peach sees a sign and it says "Beacon Hills".**

**The gang then walked through the town, which is quiet since it's night time. Then out of nowhere, two werewolves suddenly ambushed them, Peach, Zelda, Fox &amp; Ness were separated from the others &amp; are now lost in the town. The gang fought the two rogue werewolves &amp; managed to defeat them, "Oh no, Peach, Zelda, Ness &amp; Fox are gone, come on we gotta find them..." said Mario. Zelda then transforms to Sheik as the four wander aimlessly.**

**"Um, is everyone ok, I feel like someone's following us..." Ness feeling nervous. The four then found themselves in a school, no one's around but them. Just then, when they're in a middle of the corridor, a Berserker &amp; group of Oni rushes through the doors in front of them. Just as the four are about to prepare to attack, 5 werewolves &amp; a werecoyote assaulted the enemies rushing at them, arrows came flying to the Oni, a teen girl with a katana, another teen girl who looks beautiful &amp; a teen boy then tells them to follow them, "Come with us if you want to live! You'll be alright." said the boy, the four were hesitant, but decided to follow.**

**The four, the boy &amp; the two girls went to a lacrosse field, it's dark &amp; only spotlights are on, lighting the field. "Ok, what in Eagleland or beyond is going on?!" Ness almost as if he's getting homesick. "Ok well, I am Stiles, her name is Lydia &amp; the other is Kira." the teens made a quick introduction to them. Then, the 6 shapeshifters came, "You okay the four of you?" the leader of them spoke, "Uhh.. yeah..." said Fox. "Well, alright then, I am Scott, the others, Derek, Jackson, Issac, Liam &amp; Malia. What're you're names?" Scott &amp; the group asked them, even curious about the way they look. The four explained where they came from. Just then, another girl comes in, she's holding &amp; bow with arrows in her quilver at her back, along with them were the others the four were separated from, Mario &amp; the others.**

**" Hello guys I am Allison, I think you guys are the ones Mario &amp; the others are looking for." Allison introduces herself to the four. "Peach, Zelda, Ness, Fox, thank god you're alright..." Mario in relief. The group then explained everything to Scott &amp; his pack on where they came from &amp; what they did. Suddenly, a laser was fired at the big gang, it was from a Stardestroyer. "Haha! You think you could hide from me? You can run, but you can't hide..." Palpatine taunting at the group. "Ok, I have just enough with you!" Luigi already pissed off. Everyone, including Scott &amp; his friends tried to run away, then they decided to run back to the ship.**

**The Mario &amp; the gang finally reached the ship. With the wave of her wand, Rosalina starts the starship &amp; flies away from the Stardestroyer. Once they reach space, Sheik transforms back to Zelda &amp; they went on to find a nearby universe to go with. Finding one nearby, they decided to go there,which looks like a another Earth, but with a different setting. Then the Stardestroyer came in, chasing after the Comet Observatory, "Well what are we waiting for, start the hyperspeed!" Pit panicing. Mario presses the button as the starship enters hyperspeed once more.**

**When the ship finally arrives, the hyperdrive suddenly malfunctioned &amp; broke down. "Oh no, it broke, without it we can't get back to each of our home universe..." E. Gadd in a sincere &amp; sad mood about what happened. "Well if we're gonna hide from Palpatine, we'll have to land there." Pac-Man got an idea &amp; everyone agreed. They landed in the outskirts of Los Angeles, which is in ruins. "Doesn't look like it's peaceful here..." Palutena noticing the ruined scenery. Then they see a base nearby &amp; they decided to go there, just then gas suddenly rain down on the group, "What's happening, I think I am...getting...drowsy..." Mario started to lose consciousness before he finally falls &amp; along with Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Ness before everyone else also lose consciousness. They were ambushed.**

**In what appears to be a dark empty room with, Mario is bound sitting on a chair, his hands tied together at the back of the chair with one light shining on him only, everything else in th big room was pitch dark. Mario then wakes up, "Ughhh... What happened... Luigi? Peach? Daisy? Ness? Luke? Scott? Anyone!?" Mario hysterically looking for his friends. "Who are you? What are you doing to come in our base? Are you from the Federation or are you from Atlas?" a man spoke, Mario can't see him in the darkness. "I don't know what you're talking about. We just want to find a safe place that's all, looking for some people to help us." Mario answered. "How do we know if we trust you?" another man then spoke. "What the heck are you guys talking about, what is this Federation or Atlas?!" Mario starting to tick off. Then, one turned the lights on, there stand six men, armored, masked, though one is wearing face paint, armed with guns &amp; weapons. There behind them, were the Mario's friends, still unconscious lying on the floor.**

**"Alright then, from you're voice, you do sound like you're honest, Logan, Hesh, cut the tie up &amp; get him up. Sorry about this misunderstanding..." the leader apologizes &amp; the two brothers, Logan &amp; Hesh free Mario, "You're Mario are you?" Logan asked, "How'd you know?" Mario asked, "Cause we used to play your games back when we were young..." Hesh answered, "Oh right, after all, I remember how in other universe, some see us throught our video games, hmm... Never thought to have been a-recognize..." Mario then walks to the leader, "Who are you people?" Mario asking, "I am Elias Walker, I am the leader, these are my sons, Logan &amp; Hesh, the others, Merrick, Keegan &amp; Kick, we're Ghosts. If you're wandering the three people behind the window watching us, that's Private Martin, Soap &amp; Captain Price, they aren't part of the Ghosts, but the Ghosts &amp; them are working with the military." Elias introduced himself &amp; the rest introduces to Mario themselves.**

**Mario &amp; the others, now having regained consciousness, went into a big room where they eat, they treated them normally. Mario then explains where they came from to the Ghosts &amp; the others, "Alright, so you guys are from different universes then, interesting..." said Martin. Just then, an alarm sounded &amp; the soldiers &amp; Ghosts rush out of the room, seems to look like they're getting ready for an attack. At the wall, the American army including the Ghosts battle out against the Federation &amp; Atlas army. Mario &amp; the others are hiding in a different base, already tired of running away &amp; fighting, then E. Gadd became upset about himself, "Maybe I shouldn't have invented it..." everyone turned to him, "What are you talking about E. Gadd, you never done anything wrong, we are just having misfortunes." Mario tried to comfort him, E. Gadd replied, "Misfortunes?! Mario, we are being chased by some galactic cuccaco! We almost got killed by a duo of gigantic skull head monsters! AND NOW! WE ARE CAUGHT UP IN AN EXTREMLEY VIOLENT WAR BATTLE BETWEEN THE GHOSTLY OR WHATEVER IS CALLED &amp; THIS FEDERATION &amp; ATLAS OR SOMETHING! THIS IS MADNESS! I HATE MYSELF FOR THIS!". This startled everyone, their eyes staring at the professor while they're also filled complete surprise, horror &amp; concern. Peach then slowly went closer to E. Gadd, "We know, but it's not your fault, actually, we're completely thrilled because of this, we already went through this before, don't hit yourself..." the princess then hugged him to calm him down, in which he did while whispering, "You're right princess, it is a great achievement...". Everyone then smiled in reassurement.**

**Then, the Ghosts came in along with Martin, Soap &amp; Price, "We have to go now!" Merrick being very urgent as everyone rushes out of the base. Just then, an explosion knocked everyone to the ground. In the mist, a man along with an army of Federation came out, in gunpoint at everyone completely armed, "Well, well, well Elias, you sure have lost your touch a bit there in being stealth &amp; fast, look what we have here, I never seen you people you people before..." the man smirked at them. Mario then gets up "And who are you then?". Everyone then gets up. "I am Gabriel Rorke, I was once a Ghost, not anymore, &amp; it seems you're with them, when I am done with the Ghosts, you're next!" Rorke then ordered his men to fire, but Ness, Lucas &amp; Ninten combined their PSI powers &amp; use Shield Ω, protecting everyone from harm as the bullets are deflected before Ness does Teleport β, everyone in one line trails behind Ness &amp; run around in circles before they all finally teleported to where the starship is.**

**The gang then rush into the Comet Observatory &amp; E. Gadd rushes in fixing the hyperdrive as the Federation army starts charging in with tanks, trucks &amp; etc. E. Gadd finally fixes it &amp; Rosalina starts the ship quickly. Just as they are back in space, they were once again caught up by the Stardestroyer, "COME ON! Can you like just give up already! I swear, if I have some Reset Bombs with me, I could throw one at you where you're standing." Viridi being pissed, "Fools, you cannot hide from me! No matter where you are!" Palpatine taunting at them. "That's it! No more running, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Mario full of courage decided to fight, which everyone agrees while they were already caught in a tractor beam. As they arrive, everyone rushes out as they fight off every Stormtropper in the way. Mario, holding a Beam Sword, fights off every Stormtropper in the way with the help of Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Ness, Lucas, Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Luke, Anakin, Scott, Logan &amp; Hesh. When they're nearing the Sith lord. An army of Sith warriors ambushed them, "Bro! Get to Palpatine, we'll hold them off!" Luigi shouts at his brother to take the Sith lord down.**

**He then reaches Palpatine, "You're a fool you Rebel scum, now you shall feel my wrath!". Mario then fights back, "We aren't Rebels, Jedi, supernatural creatures, soldiers nor one of the Ghosts... WE'RE JUST ORDINARY VISITORS!" the two then rushes into each other &amp; began a fight to the death. However, Palpatine had the upper hand &amp; defeated Mario, just as Palpatine is about to use Force Lighting, Peach came rushing in &amp; jumps in the way, taking the hit herself before she gets knocked out unconscious. Filled with raged, Mario got up &amp; fought back against Palpatine, this time he now has the upper hand, before he does the final blow, the Sith lord taunted him, "Haha, do it... You'll be on the dark side like me &amp; my followers!", but Mario replied back, "Sorry... BUT THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS IN MY WORLD BITCH!". Mario then performs his Mario Finale, shooting a massive wave of flames at Palpatine, eliminating him for good.**

**Mario then rushes to Peach, still lying unconscious, "Peach, wake up, please!" Mario tried to wake her up, in which she then did, "Mario... Are you okay?" Peach asked, "I am good... You?" Mario answered to Peach, "Never better..." Peach then smiles &amp; they both embraced each other as Luigi, Daisy, Ness, Lucas, Luke, Anakin, Scott, Logan &amp; Hesh came in, smiling as they see the two couple embracing each other, Mario then whispered "That...was a heck of an adventure wasn't?" Peach then giggled &amp; nodded before they both laugh happily before the others then runs in &amp; everyone embraced each other, continuing laughing in relief now that the craziness is over.**

**In the center of the big world of the universes, in a peaceful plains, Mario along with his friends as well as his universal friends are having a get together, getting to know each other very well. "How are we ever gonna see them again?" Pit became worried before E. Gadd replied, "I can take care of that..." with a reasuring smile. Then at a cliff over the seas, Mario &amp; Luigi are pondering if they're other universes they have yet to see, Logan &amp; Hesh along with Lucas &amp; Claus are interacring with each other &amp; are getting to know each other very well. As Mario, along with Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Ness, Lucas, Logan &amp; Hesh watch the dusk, Mario then replied to the others with a smile, "We'll a-continue to see what's out there, regardless of what kind it is...".**

* * *

**All of the Characters in the crossover**

**Mario universe**

**-Mario**

**-Luigi**

**-Peach**

**-Daisy**

**-Bowser**

**-Wario**

**-Waluigi**

**-Bowser**

**-Donkey Kong**

**-Diddy Kong**

**-Yoshi**

**The Legend of Zelda universe**

**-Link**

**-Zelda**

**-Sheik**

**Metroid universe**

**-Samus**

**Kirby universe**

**-Kirby**

**Star Fox universe**

**-Fox**

**Pokemon universe**

**-Pikachu**

**-Jigglypuff**

**EarthBound/Mother universe**

**-Ness**

**-Lucas**

**-Ninten**

**F-Zero universe**

**-Captain Falcon**

**Kid Icarus universe**

**-Pit**

**-Palutena**

**-Viridi**

**-Dark Pit**

**Pikmin universe**

**-Olimar**

**Sonic the Hedgehog universe**

**-Sonic**

**Pac-Man universe**

**-Pac-Man**

**Mega Man universe**

**-Mega Man**

**Star Wars universe**

**-Luke Skywalker**

**-Anakin Skywalker**

**-Padme Amidala**

**-Leia Organa**

**-Han Solo**

**-C-3PO**

**-R2-D2**

**-Chewbacca**

**-Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**-Yoda**

**-Qui-Gonn Jin**

**-Palpatine/Darth Sidious**

**-Darth Maul**

**Count Dooku**

**Teen Wolf universe**

**-Scott McCall**

**-Stiles Stilinski**

**-Allison Argent**

**-Lydia Martin**

**-Jackson Whittenmore**

**-Derek Hale**

**-Kira Yukimura**

**-Malia Tate/Hale**

**-Issac**

**-Liam**

**Call of Duty universe**

**-Logan Walker**

**-David "Hesh" Walker**

**-Soap**

**-Captain Price**

**-Gary "Roach" Sanderson**

**-Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**-Private Martin**

**-Alex Mason**

**-Elias Walker**

**-Merrick**

**-Keegan**

**-Kick**

**-Riley**

**-Rorke**

Sorry if not all characters have speaking roles nor mentioned in the story, but they are in the story, so sorry if some are background characters. I did my best to make tbis crossover story. The reason why most CoD characters are from Call of Duty: Ghosts is because currently, Ghosts is my first CoD games since I actually just entered into the world of Call of Duty so my apologies. Feel free to comment or review, I just want to share this story, sorry if there're cliches... And so it begins the comments... :3


End file.
